Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{7q}{3} + \dfrac{q}{10}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3$ and $10$ $\lcm(3, 10) = 30$ $ x = \dfrac{10}{10} \cdot \dfrac{7q}{3} + \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{q}{10} $ $x = \dfrac{70q}{30} + \dfrac{3q}{30}$ $x = \dfrac{70q +3q}{30}$ $x = \dfrac{73q}{30}$